51 Things Edward Cullen Is not Allowed to Do!
by The Real Emmett Cullen
Summary: 51 things Edward cullen isnt allowed to do.. AFTER BD.. Rated k for mild cursing,,


51 things Edward Cullen is not allowed to

* * *

"Edward, just start it..." Bella complained..

"I didn't do anything." Eddie whined.

"UGH, Just Read the Damn list Edward." I yelled...

"Fine, But Bella's id next" Edward said...

1. Im Not allowed to Tell Charlie that Bella is a vampire…

"This shouldn't be on my list it should be on Emmett." Edward said.

"Shut up Eddie." I slapped him...  
2. Im Not allowed to Paint Rosalie's convertible Puke Green and say it matches her hair  
3. Im Not allowed to Paint Rosalie's HAIR.  
4. Im Not allowed to Tell Charlie he's a vampire...

"Haha that would be funny." I said...  
5. Im Not allowed to let Bella tell people, I bite her...

"LMAO." I laughed my ass off.  
"EMMETT SHUT UP." Rose Yelled...  
6. Im Not allowed to go hunting without telling Bella...  
7. Im Not allowed to Say Im going running off with Tanya.  
8. Im Not allowed to Kill Mike Newton or Jessica Stanley  
9. Maybe Lauren Wait No Lauren

"Bella did u put that in the list…" I asked.

"Um No." she whispered.

"Liar." I smiled. "I should have thought of it."  
10. Im Not allowed to tell Bella Alice broke into her room, and changed her wardrobe.  
11. Im Not allowed to let Alice mess with Bella Clothes.  
12. Im Not allowed to walk around singing, "Put Your Records On"  
13. Im Not allowed to run as fast as I can, after what happened.  
14. Im Not allowed to say "Bow wow wow yippie yo yippie yay."  
15. Im Not allowed to Tell Renée he and Bella are getting a divorce because her ex husband is too involved...  
16. Im Not allowed to tell people Rosalie's middle name is Shopaholic.  
17. Im Not allowed to hide in the freezer and when Bella says, "Edward you're colder than me! Tell her you're more dead than her.  
18. Im Not allowed to tell Carlisle Bella is donating Blood.

"Um daddy how will mommy donate blood." Nessie asked.

"She would give animal blood, never mind sweetheart." Edward said. Pansy much  
19. Im Not allowed to even joke about leaving Bella..  
20. Im Not allowed to joke about leaving...  
21. Im Not allowed to leave without Bella...

"Im thinking about getting u a tazzer collar so when u live more then 10 feet away from Bella it zaps u back." I said.

"Emmett SHUT UP." Edward yelled at me.  
22. Im Not allowed to drink beer.  
23. Im Not allowed to drink tequila  
24. Im Not allowed to rum. Just stay way from alcohol…  
25. Im Not allowed to go to vulture Ever…  
26. Im Not allowed to switch places with Jasper  
27. Im Not allowed to switch places with Emmett.  
28. Im Not allowed to track down any guy that looks at Bella

"Remember that one guy that was scared shitless." I said...  
29. Im Not allowed to Scream, "OMG OMG OMG" when Emmett says he caught a couple grizzlies.  
30. Im Not allowed to Tell Jane her talent doesn't work on Renesmee And that she can try it as much as she likes and have Bella block Nessie..

"What the Hell I would never do that." Edward yelled.

"I know that one was crazy because Emmett was eaten sugar." Bella said…  
31. Im Not allowed to Tell Marcus he killed Aro…  
32. Im Not allowed to prank call Aro  
33. Im Not allowed to prank call mike...  
34. Im Not allowed to prank call Bella and tell her I let Emmett Baby-sit  
35. Im Not allowed to let Emmett Baby-sit  
36. Im Not allowed to take road trips without maps.

"Bella is that one really necessary." Edward asked.

"I don't care if were Vampires Edward, Ur just like any other husband." Bella said.  
37. Im Not allowed to break anymore Hedge boards.  
38. Im Not allowed to bit pillows.  
39. Im Not allowed to try top eat human food  
40. Im Not allowed to read Minds of people when they don't want me to  
41. Im Not allowed to use Nessie to help me kill Jacob  
42. Im Not allowed to kill Jacob, even if no one sees me.  
43. Im Not allowed to kill Leah… Even if she is bring Bitchy  
44. Im Not allowed to cook food, and tell Bella I miss her human moments.  
45. Im Not allowed to were necklaces.  
46. Im Not allowed to spend a lot of monkey on Bella.

"Im not listen to this rule." Edward said clearly.  
47. Im Not allowed to throw away this list  
48. Im Not allowed to roll my eyes to this list  
49. Im Not allowed to make fun of this list  
50. Im Not allowed to destroy this list

"Is that it." Edward asked. Bella Froze..  
**"PAST"**  
"Bella, can I talk to you?"  
Asked Edward quietly.  
"Yeah, what is it?" Bella said when they were at the edge of the woods.  
"We're leaving."  
*Insert Conversation*  
"I don't want you to come with me."  
*Later, after Sam finds Bella in the woods and brings her home*

"**Back to reality."**  
51. EDWARD CULLEN IS NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE!

"Im not going anywhere love." Edward said to Bella, as I made throwing up noises.

"Bella's TURN." I yelled...

* * *

IM WORKING ON Bella's LIST NOW MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

REVIEW IT MAKES ME MAKE THEM FASTER.


End file.
